Drabbles
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: These are some Drabbles asked in a challenge at Livejournal. Humor, Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks. R&R please! Enjoy!
1. War Between Lovers

**Disclaimer – I own the fic and writing but unfortunately not Harry Potter world.**

**War Between Lovers.**

"Hey Al!" Scorpius Malfoy said, throwing himself in his secret boyfriend's bed, completely at ease.

"Hey Scopius, how are you?" Albus Potter asked while getting up to close the door. Scorpius' father was just next door talking to his own about something, and whatever it was, it was making Draco Malfoy's face green, and there was no better sight his Uncle Ron - who was also there - could have asked for at Christmas.

"I'm okay, only a tad bit tired because of yesterday night." He said with a michevious grin, getting up and hugging Albus from behind.

"What do you think of a bit more?" He drawled.

"Again? Are you sure you can handle me, love? I wouldn't want you to fall to the floor and hit your head in your pink umbrella again." Albus said, making Scorpius blush, which in return made him raise an elegant dark eyebrow and give a little smirk that always made his father amused, his Uncle Ron have shifty eyes and get a little nervous and his Uncle Neville fidgety by some reason, he said something about resembling a man he met before when Albus asked him once. Who it was and why it made everyone so fidgety was beyond him...

Though, he was certainly not prepared for the pillow that hit his head and back.

"What the - You'll pay for that!" He said, grabbing a pillow nearby and throwing it at Scorpius with an evil smile.

"Bring it." Was the only reply he got, and that was enough for him.

Fifteen minutes later, the room was full of white feathers result of a pillow war, and a pair of Slytherin lovers in the floor, breathing hard with goofy grins on their faces.

"That was fun." Scorpius said laughing.

"Indeed." Albus said smiling widely at the beautiful bell-like laugh, looking at Scorpius and pecking his rosy cheek, which made Scorpius roll on top of Albus and kiss him full in the lips while making his glorious raven hair messier than ever.

_**A/N – **__This was made for MopCat on a challenge on Livejournal, review please! It's my first try at drabbles (and I know it's kinda long for one. =/)_


	2. Foot Massages and Painted Toe Nails

**Foot Massages and Painted Toe Nails.**

"You should paint your nails Remus." Said a closed eyed Nymphadora Tonks, who was lying in a sofa in front of a mirror with her feet on Remus' lap, who was making her the best foot massage ever.

"What!?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. "There's nothing wrong with my nails thank you very much."

"Oh come on, don't lie, you know you want to." She said, givinig him a michevious grin and waggling her eyebrows. "Admit it, you want it don't you? I bet you even want to paint your toe nails"

"No!" He said, with a greenish look on his face. "Please Nymphadora, I beg you, don't make me lose my lunch - it was so good!"

"I'll stop if you paint your toe nails!"

"Never!

"No deal then." She said, giving him that michiveous grin he loved so much. "I bet you even want to dress up as a ballerina in the middle of Order meetings..."

"OK I'LL PAINT MY TOE NAILS!" He said, rushing to her room and coming back with her things and a towel.

"Do you want me to paint them?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "I swear I won't tickle you."

Remus looked at her weirdly.

"You promise?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, but unknowingly to him (she thought) , she was crossing her fingers behind her mop of pink hair.

"Why do I have the feeling I shouldn't be trusting you with my feet?" He mumbled, sitting down.

"I don't know love, maybe it's just because you prefer dressing up as a ballerina..."

"Ok, stop, go ahead!" He said, putting his feet in the sofa over the towel.

Tonks just grinned like mad, and when she was finished and the ink was dry, she all but jumped on Remus' feet and started to tickle him with a quill from the table beside them, the only upside down was that she wasn't expecting Remus to tickle her too.

"I love you, I knew it! You promised but crossed your fingers, yes I saw it in the mirror behind you, so now you must pay!" He declared, attacking her harder and making her laugh herself to tears. When they finally stopped, they kissed lovingly.

"I love you too Remus, painted toe nails and ballerine suit or not." Tonks said, smiling at him and hugging a chuckling Remus.

_**A / N – **__This was for Tonkwyrda in a challenge on Livejournal. Review please! :D_


End file.
